I AM THE GOD
by orion MIRAKURUN
Summary: AKU ADALAH DEWA dalam cerita ini kekuatanku mutlak apapun yang aku inginkan bisa terjadi didunia ini dan namaku adalah...


**I AM THE GOD**

Chapter1:i am the god

Disclimer:dicerita ini aku memang dewa tapi dewa naruto yang sebenarnya adalah masashi kishimoto-sama

Typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/ typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo/typo

Siapa yang tidak kenal aku. Aku adalah dewa, ya itulah aku disini didalam cerita ini akulah dewanya siapa aku? Aku adalah dewa yang disebut author.

Mau tau apa kekuatanku? Aku bisa membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin contohnya aku bisa membuat rikudo sennin orang yang memulai dunia shinobi menjadi seorang pengemis hanya dengan menggerakakn jariku dikeyboard laptop mau bukti? Mari kita lihat ditempat kejadian perkara

Disebuah jalan yang ramai ditengah kota konoha yang sibuk saat cuaca sedang panas-panasnya terlihat seorang pria dengan penampilan lusuh dan tampang memelas

"pak tolong pak, kasihan pak, saya belum makan tiga hari" kata seorang pengemis bernama rikudo sennin.

Bagaimana? aku hebat kan, masih ada yang meragukan kekuatanku? Kenapa maisih ada yang tidak menyadari bagaiman besarnya kekuatan author dalam sebuah cerita. jadi kenapa kenapa para author masih menjodohkan sasuuke dengan sakura kalau kita bisa membuat sasuke dan naruto hidup bahagia selamanya?

Disebuah taman dikota konoha terdapat dua mahluk yang sedang duduk bersama siapa mereka? Mereka adalah sasuke dan sakura

"sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu jadilah pacarku" kata seorang gadis yang sudan kita ketahui namanya yaitu sakura sedang menyatakan cintanya kepada sasuke

"aku tidak bisa sakura aku mencintai orang lain" kata sasuke dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kalau da yang bertanya-tanya Kenapa sasuke senyum? Suka-sukaku lah disini kan aku dewanya

"siapa orang itu sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura dengan tatapan sedih

"dia adalah..." kata sasuke terputus karna tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda berrambut kuning siapadia? Tidakperlu dipertanyakan lagi dialah naruto

"sasu-teme aku mencintaimu ayo kita menikah dan kita buat banyak anak" kata naruto dengan berapi-api

"naru-dobe aku juga men cintaimu ayo kita menikah sekarang juga, tapi naruto laki-laki tidak bisa hamil" kata sasuke dengan wajah berbinar, hah apa sasuke bilang tadi laki-laki tidak bisa hamil. Ck ck ck sasuke kau lupa kalau dicerita ini akulah dewanya kalu aku bilang laki-laki bisa hamil ya berartibisa karna dicerita ini kekuatanku adalah mutlak

"tuh kan sasuke, dewa bilang laki-laki bisa hamil" kata naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

" kau benar kalau begitu ayo kita menikah hari ini juga" dan merekapun berlalu dengan kebahagiaan. Bagaimana dengan sakura? Hah sudalah aku tidak ingin membahasnya

SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN

" sasuke aku hamil" kata naruto berseri-seri

"hah? Apa? Naruto kau hamil? Apa aku salah dengar. Terimakasih kami-sama" kata sasuke sambil memeluk naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sama-sama sasuke apasih yang tidak buat kamu...

Dan kenapa juga tidak kita bat konoha lebih menarik, menarik seperti apa? Bagaimana kalau kita buat konoha menjadi desa dimana seluruh penduduknya perempuan dan hanya naruto laki-laki yang tinggal di sana.

"naruto-kun jadilah pacarku" kata seorang gadis bernama sakura

"tidak, naruto-kun jadi pacarku saja aku ini lebih cantik" kata seorang gidis lagi bernama ino

" menyingkir kalian semua... naruto adalah miliku" kata seorang wanita bedada besar siapa lagi kalu bukan tsunade

"tidak bisa, naruto-kun itu milikku" kata gadis yang lain

"aku ini hokage, aku memerintahkan kalian menjauh dari naruto karna dia itu milikku"tegas tsunade. Sementara orang diperebutkan dari tadi hanya senyum-senyum nista, dia mersa menjadi orang paling ganteng seantero konoha. Lho kan naruto satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada dikonoha ya iyalah dia yang paling ganteng seantero dikonoha

Tapi kalau begini Cuma enak dinaruto, harusnya naruto berterimakasih padaku dewa yang baik hati ini. Kenapa para dewa(author) harus membuat cerita yang biasa saja kalau kita(author) dengan kekuatan tanpa batas ini bisa membuat cerita yang luar biasa. luar biasa seperti apa? Hanya dewa(author) yang tau

Jadi siapa yang masih meragukan kekuatanku yang luar biasa ini? Akulah sang dewa dalam certa ini apapun bisa terjadi kalau aku menginginkannya siapa aku? AKULAH SANG DEWA

Dan alasan kenapa cerita ini aneh dan tidak begitu jelas adalah karna akulah dewanya akulah yang menentukan seperti apa jalan cerita yang aku buat

Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan dengan kekuatanku yang luar biasa ini? Aku akan menunjukannya di chapter berikutnya sampai jumpa SALAM PARA DEWA.

Tbc...

Orion MIRAKURUN

Review/review/review/review


End file.
